


Character Index

by Butter_me__this



Series: Breaking Character [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, People go missing, Some death, This is before they became voltron, This is just an introduction to the character's backstory, War AU, but i do suck at writting angst, dystopian au, i guess it has some angst, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_me__this/pseuds/Butter_me__this
Summary: After Zarkon became America's first Dictator everything seemed to be controlled by violence and power. These 8 lives were about to change forever.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Breaking Character [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Character Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The underlined 9th set of *** is a link to the song Run Boy Run by Woodkid

Keith was born in a small town where everyone knew everyone and his classroom size was 10 students. They mostly kept to themselves. 

The only outside influences the town ever had were Mexican and Korean other than that most of the population were Native Americans. So no, they weren't politically involved in anything, unless it affected them directly, and it showed when Zarkon took over in 2021. 

The sun shined into their small home, basking the house in pleasant warmth. Krolia and Austin, Keith's mom and dad, were already at the dinner table when Keith entered their small kitchen. They lived on a farm on the outskirts of town. Surrounded by dry grass and occasional crops. 

After a short breakfast and morning prayer, Austin head to the fire department and Krolia headed to the police department. It was funny how they'd met. Austin asked Krolia out in high school but got rejected and they parted ways. A few years later Krolia's apartment complex catches fire and Austin along with his two brothers were on duty. As a thankyou payment, Krolia agreed on a date. Another few years later they were married and having a Keith. 

Now, Keith wasn't a big romantic but when he was younger it was his favorite bedtime story. 

The walk to town was short. They only lived five minutes away from the main road and 15 more minutes away from town. As he reached the bus stop he saw his friend and neighbor already waiting there for him. 

"Hey, Keith! Did you see the news this morning?!" Coming to a stop next to Regris, he responded, "My tv is older than my parent's marriage. I couldn't watch the news even if I wanted. Why?"

The bus screeched to a stop in front of them and they boarded. "Zarkon won the election."

* * *

Dinner was tense and his extremely critic Grandma didn't help. 

"Well I, for one, don't think it'd be such a bad thing that he won. "

Krolia sharply put her silverware down, "What do you mean 'not a bad thing', Ma he's literally a dictator." Grandmama glared at her and Austin tried to calm his wife. 

"That not what I meant and you know it Krolia. Don't be putting words in my mouth. An attitude like that isn't fit for a wife." Austin tensed again and Keith wanted so bad to hide in his room. "Ma! Please, that no way to talk." Grandmama settled again before pushing her plate away and walking out. Her house was on their property and only a few feet away from theirs.

The room was quiet again. 

Austin, ever the sweet unproblematic man he was, tried to steer the conversation towards something brighter. "Ms. Morgan's cat got stuck in another tree today." Keith went with it.

"Again? How is that cat not dead?" They all laughed and continued dinner; the small radio still playing soft jazz. 

***

It was two weeks since Zarkon became president and the town was always on edge.

His high school had 8 classrooms and every classroom had a tv. The TVs were turned on at all times now.

They were in the middle of a quiz when the news hit. The teacher hesitantly turned up the volume and the words of the reporter flooded the classroom. 

_"The 'empire' has begun to selectmen to join the army for a war classified from the public. They started with the major cities: New York, Los Angeles, and Chicago were the first to publically announce the beginning of the draft."_

The class watched horrified as pictures of men lined up outside buildings were shown. Some crying and others void of emotions but they all held papers and uniforms in their hands.

_"The questions are: 'what cities will be next' 'what war are we fighting' and 'when is it going to be our turn?' I'm Aquene here on Arusian News"_

Their teacher turned off the tv and was ready to silence the class but the class wasn't speaking. No one was moving or talking. They all sat there and stared at their desk. 

The class was silent and unmoving until a boy in the back of the class let out a gasp. Quickly to set her books down the teacher rushed to the back of the room and kneeled beside him. "Breath with me Kevin. Deep breaths. Were all going to be just fine." 

He was openly sobbing and gasping out words too choked up to understand. That's all it took to send the class into a mindless panic. Boys and Girls alike leaving the classroom with heir bags. 

"I'm getting out of here," Regris shoved his books into his bag, "Keith let's go. I need to find our parents." 

Keith looked out of the window to see parents and Children running towards each other. Somewhere in the middle of the crowd he saw the class teen mom with a toddler tightly holding onto her hand. She looked around calling a name over the frantic crowd. Behind her, another student her age ran up to her and picked up the toddler with one arm while the other wrapped tightly around her waist. They cuddle close to each other and pushed through the crowd. 

"Keith!" Kieth snapped back and looked over at Regris who held out his packed backpack. "We need to go. The principal has officially dismissed the class." Nodding Keith stood up and took his bag off his hands and tightly locking arms they left the already empty classroom.

***

There was traffic everywhere and they didn't get home until 6 pm. 

Keith skipped dinner and went straight to bed. When he woke up it was already midnight but he could tell his parents were still awake. 

The house was small so he could pinpoint the exact location and conversation they were having.

"Don't you see? We're next," his mother said from the living room, "they already got the major cities and the fourth major city is Houston, Texas. We live 3 hours away from Houston!" His father was silent. 

Without a response, Krolia continued. "I have to do this. My dad said he can find me a spot in the BOM without trouble. It won't cost us a cent." Keith had never met his grandfather from his mom's side. Heck, Krolia herself never talked about him. 

"You know this isn't about the money," Austin drew in a breath and Keith could hear the springs in the couch, " you know I worry about the family." Keith knew what his father meant by 'family'. 

"He's going to be fine." Apparently, Krolia also knew what he meant. The couch whined in relief as someone stood up. There were a set of footsteps then they stopped. Their voices farther away now. "Wait till morning. Say goodbye. Then you can leave." 

Keith wanted to sit up and go down there. Ask for an explanation. Ask for whatever was happening to _not_ happen. But he stayed in bed, the covers pulled up to his chin as he heard footsteps again. Heavy footsteps going up the stairs. When he heard them stop at his door Keith eased his breathing and closed his eyes. The door creaked open and warm orange light poured into his room. He tried not to wince at the brightness. 

Austin walked into his room and sat at the foot of his bed. "Hey buddy, you awake?" Keith waited until his father shook his arm a second time and another shadow stood at the door. He blinked open his eyes and pointedly avoided looking at his mother. "hmm?" Austin shushed him and pushed him back down to the bed. "Hey, there kiddo. Are you hungry? Wanna go get some dinner?" Keith weighed the option and looked over to where Krolia leaned against the door, her tall and slim frame covering most of the light and casting a shadow over him. Keith shook his head and smiled at his dad. 

" 'm not hungry" It looked like Krolia was gonna disagree or something but Austin cut in. "That's alright buddy. I'll make some pancakes in the morning." 

He leaned down and placed a kiss to his forehead before getting up. Krolia finally walked in and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight kit." 

Sleep didn't come any easier after that. 

Why were adults so weird?

***

Keith was getting used to eating with just his dad. After his mom left Grandma came over a lot more often but it was only to say how she always knew she was going to abandon them. 

Keith was doing homework when his Grandma came knocking.

Austin and he shared a look before they quietly navigated around the living room. Keith quietly but quickly picked up his homework and went up the stairs to his room as his dad turned off the tv and lights. They waited on bated breath as another knock came. The third knock came will a call of Austin's name before Grandma left the front porch. 

Keith felt guilty and was sure his dad felt worse. But they were tired.

Krolia called at least once a week for a month to check up on them from wherever she was -Keith never asked but his dad did keep an envelope filled with postcard his mom sent(Keith's never read them)- there was little she could talk about and Keith had felt offended, thinking his mom didn't trust him. 

* * *

He was walking to Regri's house on December 11th to study for finals when a siren drove past him at full speed. They were heading South. They were heading towards his house. 

He turned his body slowly and started to walk towards the fading light.

_'When is it going to be our turn'._

His feet started moving without his permission and the next thing he knew he was sprinting back in the direction of his house. His phone ringed in his pocket but he ignored it. 

It ringed and it ringed and it ringed and -

"Keith! Stop!" There were arms around his waist pulling him off the ground as he kicked and turned him the opposite direction, tearing his gaze off the disappearing lights of red, blue.

"Let me go!" He was trying to push Regris off when another pair of arms wrapped around his middle in the same position Regris had before and turned him again. 

He was facing one of Regris' dads before he was thrown over their shoulders and being moved. 

"We need to get out of here, take Keith to the truck, Reg and I will finish loading the boxes" 

***

He hated Motels, they smelled bad, had bugs, and the locks never worked.

He remembers one time while paying their cousin in Arizona a visit they had to stay in a motel. Keith hated it and couldn't catch a bit of sleep. It didn't help that his parents were getting _busy_ the next room over, thinking he was asleep. But hey, Keith was mature! He knew every healthy relationship had its fair share of intercourse. Keith just wished they waited until they were _alone._

So Keith didn't have happy memories in hotels, no. 

That night he couldn't sleep either. He thought about his mother and if she knew what happened. He wondered if she was still sending postcards. If she was calling and calling and growing more and more worried as she waited for someone, anyone, to pick up the phone. 

He thought of his Grandma and where could she be. Hiding in the panic room she had built after her husband died. Or was she taken by the soldiers too? Was she hiding out with a neighbor?

His dad. 

There was a knock on the door and for a moment he was scared Regris and his dads had finally found him. If they even cared that he had run away. If they had put the mission above the Koganes again. 

("We are with the BOM and we have been given orders to keep you safe"

They were part of the Blade of Marmora.

"Your mom is my sister."

He was cousins with Regris 

"We're sorry about your father"

They knew the soldiers were coming for Austin. And they did **nothing** )

"Keith Kogane." A deep and unfamiliar voice traveled through the door, "We are with the Empire and are here to take you in as a minor to attend training at the Galra Base" 

There came another knock and Keith jumped to his feet. Put the chain over the door and ran into the kitchen. Another knock, this time heavier, hit the door shaking it. "In the name of Dictator Zarkon, we demand you open the door." They weren't shouting but their voices boomed loudly. 

Keith shoved the little food and clothing he had back in his bag and ran back to the main room and opened the only window. 

There were patrol cars all over the building and people were beginning to gather outside. 

He was trapped. 

The door gave out just as he jumped out the second-floor window down to the rose bushes outside.

* * *

_“Patience and submission keeps a man alive”_

The Empire let Austin mail him letters every day since he was captured. That was 

Austin never wrote about the war-probably cause Zarkon would kill him if he did- but instead wrote about memories and dreams he used to have.

They never let Keith write back but if they did he would write about how much he misses him. He would tell his father how much he loves him and how they were gonna make it through the war. Together. 

He kept them all tied together by his old orange hair tie and under his pillows.

They spent Christmas apart. Until the letters stopped coming. 

Somewhere between letter number 10 that they stopped coming. Something was wrong.

New Year came and went without a letter.

There were no calendars on camp and not many kids here got letters every day from the outside as he did. Or used to get letters from the outside every day. 

But Keith kept count. It was January 7th and there was no word from his father. 

On January 10th they finally told him.

"Your father was sent with a group of men to battle overseas. He died in an explosion but he died for the empire. On October 23rd you will be 18 and be sent to replace him. You have 9 months to until then so we will send you over to another camp to further your training." 

Keith didn't know how to react so he didn't. If he lashed out in anger they would beat him. If he cried they would beat him. So he took the papers and placed a tight fist over his chest. His heartbeat beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. He couldn't say anything over the lump in his throat so he didn't. Keith took his papers and left the office. 

***

Patients and submission his ass. 

* * *

He was being transferred to a detention center and Keith for the first time in a while felt fear. Keith knew what he was doing when he punching the commanding officer and burnt their clothing and now it was more important to punish a boy than to train him for war. 

Keith's ankles and wrist were tied together and to the floor of the black van. He was surrounded by four guards dressed in full-body grey and purple armor. Keith was good at combat but he wasn't that good.

They were in the truck nonstop for three hours until finally the doors were opened. 

The sky was covered by grey clouds and a chilly spring breeze made Keith shiver. He had nothing but his uniform on. They had taken him just as he was in the middle of combat class and didn't let him take anything with him. The letters his father sent were still tied tightly under his pillow. 

The building was painted black with bright neon purple letters 'Reformation center'. 

Before he was able to step out of the van a black cloth bag was placed over his head. "Watch your step." Keith took small steps and made sure to have his hands open in front of him in case he fell. He jumped off the van and landed on his feet until he was pushed, making him stumble forward. 

They walked a good amount until they stopped. Keith had to guess it was a door because another soldier spoke up asking for identification. It was colder inside than it was outside.

When they stopped again the bag was ripped off his head and before he could adjust his eyes to the light he was pushed into darkness. Letting out a gasp in pain he curled into himself as a sharp pain grew in his shoulder from where he had landed on it. The door locked behind him and footsteps echoed away in the hallway. Blinking past the pain he got off his right arm and let himself kneel alone in the cell cradling his arm. 

Keith had barely released a hiccup when another voice from within spoke up. 

"Let me look at your arm, baby." 

Keith jumped back at the voice and let out a groan as his back hit the wall sending a shot of pain down his arm. Looking up he saw a man a little taller than himself with light brown hair and dark skin. His glasses were on his head holding the long hair back from his face. "Calm down and let me see your arm. I think you might have dislocated it." 

The man came closer until he was kneeling in front of Keith. He reached out slowly but left his hand mid-air. Waiting for Keith's approval to help him. 

After a while Keth let his arm go and offered his back to him. The man felt around for a bit before retreating without doing much else. "Your shoulder's fine. Maybe a bruise but nothing major." 

Keith massaged his shoulders but didn't respond. He kneeled there looking at the door and the small ray of artificial light coming in through the 2x4 slot on the floor and the barred window at the top of the door. Everything seemed surreal. The silence whistled loudly in his ear until the man spoke again. 

"What's your name kid?" 

"... Keith."

"I'm Adam. I'm from Vermont. Where you from?" Keith squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Texas." What was the name of his town? He couldn't remember. God, he couldn't remember the name of his hometown.

"Parents?" 

"Shut up! Can't you just shut up and leave me alone?!" Keith's breathing grew erratic as he curled into himself, eyes shut so hard fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. 

What was it damn it? What was the name? 

Adam didn't speak up for the rest of the night.

***

He met Shiro while a week later. They had wanted to test his abilities and see how useful he was so they put him against three of the strongest men in the center. One of them was Shiro. 

"You don't have to push yourself too hard." It was humiliating to have a 30-year-old woman change him but he didn't meet her gaze. "If at any moment you feel overwhelmed you can tap out. You won't be punished, you'll simply be moved to a different sector." Keith almost felt as if there was kindness in her voice until she brushed roughly against his bruised shoulder while zipping up his suit. 

"We need you alive." 

Then her hand pushed against his bad shoulder causing him to stumble off the stool they had him sitting on. 

When he exited the room three men were lined up against the wall all three of them looking down at the floor dressed in a similar suit as his. The first one was a man about 5'4 too built for his hight, to his left was a taller man about 6 feet tall but older in age, the last man had black hair with a side bangs reaching the top of his eyebrow and a scar across his nose, despite this he looked like the least intimidating of the group. 

Keith is placed at the center of a mat. His bare feet curling against the cold as he jumped a bit to get his blood flowing. 

The 5'4 man walked up to him but stood straight as a rod. He stood stiff and eyes solely focused on Keith's face. it was evident he relied on his muscles. They waited until the last of the three chairs off to the side was filled, a bell chimed and the middle man shouted "Fight!" 

Keith immediately moved his gaze from the man's face down to his body. 

Left hood. Duck and change position. 

Kick to the ribs. Move back and take a hold of his ankle. Pull in, twist, and dig knee into the spine. 

Press face to ground with one hand and pull arm behind his back with the other one. 

Hold before delivering a punch to face. Stand up get in position and wait. 

The man stood back up three times before he finally slurred his surrender around a bitten tongue. Another bell ringed and the taller man came up. 

"Fight!"

The man scored first with a punch Keith wasn't able to duck fast enough. He stumbled back and tried to flex his jaw. Another punch was aimed at his ribs but kith brought down the back of his forearms and curled into himself, successfully blocking the punch but making him wince as his shoulder moved to fast. 

Pushing against the punch he was able to move back to the center of the matt and brought his leg up and kicked the back of his knees. 

He stumbled a bit but was able to hold himself up. In the time it took him to stand up Keith delivered a punch to his jaw, instead of waiting for a reaction he delivered another punch to the opposite side of his face. Charging his arm back he punched underneath his chin. 

The man stumbled back that time and Keith took it as a chance to grab at the back of his neck and bring his loose head down against his knee. Keith only winced slightly at the strain in his shoulder. He rolled it a bit before delivering another punch with his good arm to the man's stomach effectively bringing him down to the mat. Pinning his arms down to the mat Keith dug his knee into their stomach. 

He tapped out when Keith leaned his arms in and dug his elbows into his lungs. 

The last man came up as the bell ringed. The middle man didn't say anything and so Keith stood there sweating and in pain staring at the man who had yet to get in position. He looked at Keith softly, with pitty, and Keith knew immediately how he wanted to bring this man down. 

"Kogane, I want you to meet our greatest warrior, Takashi Shirogane." At the mention of his name, the man cleared his face of emotions and brought his fist into position. "To this day we haven't had a single soul beat him. Not even his husband, who by the way is your cellmate," Both Keith and Shiro's eyes widened. 

"You know Adam?"

"Fight!"

Keith was the first to throw a punch but got it easily blocked. The man moved smoothly through the matt and was able to duck every punch and kick sent his way. The same couldn't be said about Keith.

He was losing energy and fast. Shiro wasn't throwing any punches but would have to soon because Keith's muscles were growing tighter. His punches were growing weaker but he hoped that at least they were calculated enough to be brushed off. The spectators didn't seem to notice but Shio did. He noticed and started to throw a few punches of his own. 

None of them landed and Keith knew he was going easy. That hurt more than actually being punched. 

Keith ducked and a punch and slid between his legs and wrapped his good arm around his neck. "Stop going easy on me." 

A hand grabbed onto his bad arm and then Keith was being thrown over a shoulder and landed on his back. He heard his bone cracka the contact and his shoulder burned more than ever. He had felt how his muscled pulled against one another and that was enough to keep him on the ground, but he saw a foot come swinging towards his face and he quickly rolled over to his stomach.

Jumping back onto his feet Keith rolled his shoulder again and got into position. Not a word was spoken between them and Keith threw a kick. Shiro moved his hands to prepare for the blow and when Keith's foot brushed against his hand Shiro seemed to notice something. 

Keith was too close to kick his side. Before Shiro could move away Keith curled his leg in before extending it at full power and pushed. He kicked Shiro hard enough to have him stumble back. Running over Keith quickly went for two punches before holding the wide throat and pressing his thumb up and into the soft flesh under their jaw. 

Instead of going for his arms Shiro reached around Keith's neck and brought their heads together making Keith's grasp soften enough for him to pry the hands away. using the back of his hands Shiro separated the arms turned spun them and pressed Keith's back to his chest. 

At some point during that, they ended up on their knees pressed against each other and Keith's arms held against his own throat. 

Somewhere in the middle of making up an escape from the larger man's grasp, the bell ringed again. 

"Congratulations!" 

Keith was released and as he dropped forward he unthinkingly put his arms in front of him making his shoulder hurt in protest. Keith let out the first loud groan of pain. 

"Are you okay?" Keith stared at the man standing in front of him. Shiro. 

"You are officially the only person who was able to last more than 9 minutes against the champion!" Shiro offered him a hand but Keith shoved it away and supported his weight in his knee as he got up, Especially seeing you had previous injuries. Is that right?" Keith nodded as the woman from before came up and pulled the top of his suit down to reveal the purple bruise on his shoulder amongst the forming yellow bruises. Keith saw Shiro's eyes widen in what felt like guilt and Keith felt the heat rise all over again.

"I think now with more reason we will send Emperor Zarkon the green light. Operation War Machine is a go." The woman nodded and dressed Keith again before turning around and leaving them both to be taken care of by the guards. 

***

It was one of those rare times they were allowed to eat together. Dinner was usually served in their cells. 

Training had run a little later than usual and the guards allowed the prisoners to eat in the training room. Shiro and Adam sat side by side against the wall while Keith laid on his back in front of them. He was eating in silence and pretended not to acknowledge the whispering happening between his two friends. 

After spending two months with them Keith and the couple grew close. Close enough to consider them brothers. In the isolated detention center, they were all Keith had left and they never kept anything from one another. Not even the escape plan Shiro was planning. 

("We're going to escape. I promise you, Keith," Shiro was holding him by his shoulders and leveled him with such a sincere look Keith couldn't help but believe him, "I'll get us out of here.")

The whispering came to a halt and Shiro finally spoke up in a hushed voice. "Keith. Sit up for a bit we need to talk to you about something." Keith sat up and scooted closer to them. Placing the sandwich back in the plastic container Keith placed his hands in between his thighs and waited. 

"I have been chosen to be taken away to another base. I overheard them say something about being part of an experiment. Now don't freak out," Shiro and Adam placed a hand each one of his knees their wedding rings shining in the white light, "but I don't know when I'm leaving. It could be any day now." Shiro moved his hand up and cupped Keith's chin a smirk on his lips. "So we're going to escape soon." 

Keith smiled and looked over at Adam who had a skeptical look in his eyes but smiled back regardless. A man came up behind them, behind him two more men came up and stood next to each of them. Looking around Keith saw Shiro's inmate pointing over at them with a bored stared, but when their eyes met the man almost looked ashamed. There was something in the way he broke the eye contact too soon and refused to look back over that told Keith that whatever was about to happen was his fault. 

Each soldier grabbed their arms and hauled them up and out of the room. Keith kicked and screamed against the hold. He was able to slither away before he was beaten to the ground again. 

"Keith!" Adams voiced ranged louder than the white noise ringing in his ears, "Stay down. Don't fight it! Please stay down." Keith looked over and saw Adam kneeling at his side again. A hand was being carded through his hair but all Keith could focus on was the metallic taste of copper in his mouth. Then Shiro's voice joined in with Adams pleading, "Kieth, stay down. It's going to be okay." 

Adam got pulled off the floor and dragged away. They did the same with Shiro until it was only Keith pressed against the cold floor. A woman in heels came closer and kneeled in front of him. Keith had thought there was no way to kneel in a pencil skirt and still look intimidating and with power until he saw her. 

Her hair was put up in a bun, buttoned-up shirt white shirt ironed and neatly tucked into her black pencil skirt where her long legs were covered in black stocking with matching black heels polished enough for Keith to see his distorted reflection. "Keith Kogane, 17 years old, October 23rd. Your birthday is in a couple of months." She brings the clipboard down revealing a young face that didn't match her voice. "So the question is, what are you still ding here?" 

Her smile looked foreign on her face and strange with her voice but the crows' feet by her eyes showed Keith that there was once a time were smiling came as easy as breathing. Looking back down at her clipboard she stood up and the soldier holding him down dragged them back to their feet. "You'll be transferred tomorrow." 

***

He was never one to comfort others and to see the man who had helped him stand tall now crumpled on the floor was one of the hardest things he had to do but he had to be strong. They had to escape. Tonight. 

"No."

"Wait, what?"

Keith looked back into the room when Adam stood in his work suit alone in the middle of the room. "What if Shiro comes back? What if the is just a scare tactic." Keith looked around at the empty hallway and walked back into the room. "You're joking, right? Adam we need to think logically, he's gone! They took him for that weird experiment. He's not coming back. We have a better chance of finding him on the battlefield then-"

"No Keith!" Keith stood back and stared at Adam. This was the first time he's heard him scream. "I'm not leaving here until I know for certain that Shiro's gone." Adam walked towards his bed in what Keith thought was defeat until he leaned down and reached under his bed. "Take this. I've been storing food away for months. Take it. It should be enough." Keith took the bag and before Adam could retreat he grabbed onto his wrist. 

"Come with me." There was something that cracked in his voice and Keith tried to ignore it. "Please, don't leave me alone again." 

Adam's look softened but before he could speak the door slammed open. “Run!”

[ *** ](https://youtu.be/lmc21V-zBq0)

Sirens screamed all around him making his head pound in pain. The cold air drawing short breaths from him. He ran and ran until he was neck deep into the forest. All sunlight blocked by clouds and trees. 

Fear filled his lugs and fueled his adrenalin. Crows flew all around him at the sound of gunshots urging him to run faster. 

Keith tried not to focus on the shouts of men and the barks of dogs and he tried not to focus on the burning in his legs and he tied not to think of the scratches on his arms. running in a zigzag motion he felt the way bullets flew past him. 

His legs were burning and he didn't dare look back but he knew they were far away from the detention center; he just needed a little more. Coming face-first into a tree he stopped caught his breath and looked around. A bullet landed on the thick tree in front of him. He turned and ran to the right. 

He tried various turns around the forest, at one point running in multiple circles around a single tree before jumping in a pond to lead the dogs away.

Jumping over rocks and roots he was delirious with lack of air and pain. At one point he sat behind a large rock to catch his breath and tried to think. The barks and shouts were farther away but he knew he couldn't stop. Not now. Not when he was so close. Hearing a distant gunshot he stood up, looked around and sprinted. He didn't get far before his feet got caught on a tree root and he tripped. 

He tripped and fell face-first into the ground. Moaning in pain as twigs and rocked dug into his aching body. The voices were closer now and he had to get up but his legs burned and his ankles were swollen but he had to run run run run.

**R U N**

A black, almost blue, figure circled his tired form until it stopped in front of him. A small wolf no bigger than a foot tall stood before him growling softly. It trotted closer and opened his mouth. Keith closed his eyes and prepared for the sharp teeth on his skin but they didn't come. Instead, there was a sharp tug on his collar and he was being hoisted up. Another growl came from the wolf and another tug this time stronger and Keith finally raises to his knees with a shaky exhale. Using the wolf as the support he got to his feet. 

Ants crawled up and down his legs, pin needles pressed into his body and his face heated up and burned against the cold ut he tried to breathe. The wolf huffed and nudged the back of his knees until they worked into a slow jog. The voiced got closer and the wolf beside him looked back and growled before nudging Keith's left leg again. 

Picking up speed Keith followed the wolf until a cleaning. His heartbeat hard and fast matching his breath. Looking around Keith tried to take in his surroundings. Footsteps seemed to be coming from all around him so he looked down at the wolf next to him and waited. 

The wolf's ears moved around and he circled Keith in what he knew now wasn't predatory but protective. Suddenly they stopped and sprinted into the forest again. 

Keith didn't know why but he trusted this animal. He remembered his father and Shiro and Adam and his grandmother and his mother and suddenly he was crying with the sun shining on his face. 

The sun. 

Looking around once again he slowed down until he came to a complete stop in front of a building. Whipping his eyes he looked around and found the wolf walking back and forth at the mouth of the forest not daring to walk farther than the tall trees. They held eye contact and the wolf howled before running back into the forest. 

Keith didn't follow this time and instead climbed the fire escape lander ignoring the shouts of men drawing closer. He was barely pulling himself onto the roof when a gunshot scraped his ankle and bounced off the metal stair. Letting out a shocked yelp he quickly scrambled onto the roof and tried to kick the ladder. He was able to kick off a few bolts before he had to crawl away and find cover from the bullets.

"Ten men run the ladders, ten more run the stairs. He's trapped." Keith felt his breath grow shorter and his heart ea faster. They drew closer and closer and he knew this was it for him. But at least he could try and fight back. Walking over to the opposite edge he tried to calculate how far away the buildings were. Voices and footsteps drew closer and he tried to control his breathing and took calculating steps back.

Then he jumped.

He heard another howl and he heard a door break and he hurt guns fire but louder than any of that was his pulse. The blood pumping hard through his veins, rushing over his ears, and leaving his face pleasantly warm. 

Then he landed. 

Everything was silent as he landed kneeling on one knee. He felt like a superhero on those 25 cent comic books his father always bought him with knock-off brands like Captain Freedom and Man of steel. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Get him!" Keith snapped his head back and let out a short breathy huff before he stood up and beag to run again. Jumping from roof to roof with a large grin on his face. Feeling more alive and free than he had in the past 2 years. 

On the fourth building, he got too confident. He got too happy. 

Running at full speed he crouched and was about to jump when a bullet hit his shoulder. Throwing him off balance he fell and could feel the wind pushing up against him but instead of a hard floor and a dislocated spin he landed on a padded slid. 

He screamed in fear as he was surrounded by darkness but kept falling. The wound in his arm being constantly arrived when the slide curved and pressed him against the wall. 

His feet pushed against a fall and suddenly he landed on a floor. Before he could get up a knife was pressed to his neck and a boot was pressed into his wound. 

"Who are you and how did you find us?" Keith spluttered in pain as pressure was added on to his shoulder digging the bullet deeper. 

"Wait! Stop! I know him!" Both the blade and boot were removed only slightly cutting under Keith's chin. A shaky but warm hand helped him sit and as Keith's vision came back he saw a familiar face. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or panicked. 

"We need to get you patched up. Then we can talk." Regris stood him up and Keith felt embarrassed for a moment for staining his purple uniform with his blood. 

"I'm at the Blade of Marmora aren't I?" Keith was seated on a medical table and was staring up and Regris again. He didn't answer him or maybe he did but by that time Keith was nocked out. 


End file.
